


The Eye

by my_littlemuse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Fantasy, Guns, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_littlemuse/pseuds/my_littlemuse
Summary: "Why are you following me?" Isak says as he takes a gun from his bag and points it to that man."I don't.... okay. Right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to stalk you okay? Let's just... talk? Okay?" the man raises his hand in surrender"What do you want?""I just... I know it. Your eyes-""So you want to kill me," says Isak without lowering his gun. This man knows about his eyes. Isak has to kill him before that man kills him first.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first fanfic, ever. So please bear with me if you find any grammatical mistakes or just simply think that my story is boring. Also, english isn't my first language and this story is un-betaed :")
> 
> I write this for skamweeks (if you have twitter please check @skamweeks). we some amazing creators there. please make sure to check their works and leave some comments/kudos to appreciate them. anyway, back with this fic, I'm a sucker for dystopia so I'm trying my best to put everything that i personally like here. please leave your thoughts in the comment, I'm trying to improve myself. who knows, maybe next month I'll join skamweeks again (if i found my motivation and stop procrastinating ofc).
> 
> i hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as i do.
> 
> love, anin.

The year is 3003.

It's not full of flying cars or tall building with flashing colorful lights in every corner. Instead, it's dark. Tall ruined abandoned buildings everywhere. Cities burned down, forcing people to take shelter somewhere else - surviving alone or in a pack.

Welcome to the past-annihilation.

***

It's going to rain soon, Isak can see a big dark cloud coming from the west. He's not gonna make it back to The Hut in time - Jonas is going to be so pissed. It's his turn to go to The Central to trade - exchanging their craft for food. But Isak asked - borderline begged - Jonas to let him go instead. For 3 years, Eva and Noora had made sure that Isak never steps his foot anywhere near The Central. They always said that Isak is gifted with his hands - he can make guns and bows from scraps - so it's better if he stayed in the Hut and focused on working. The truth is, they're just trying to protect him. They know if Isak goes to The Central he will attract too much attention. He has the Eye. Everyone will kill him on sight.

Jonas had made sure to tell him to go straight to the Central, trade with some people, get foods, buy a little bit of suppliance for their next work - they ran out of gun powder - and go back straight to the Hut. Yes, Jonas said straight twice. Yes, Jonas knew well that there's nothing straight left in Isak. Still, he reluctantly let Isak goes after make sure that Isak wears his mask and sunglasses.

Everything is doing well until the last part. Someone is following him. He can feel it. That person has been following him since he's exchanging some of his craftwork for foods. Now he's almost out of the Central but he can't go back to the Hut, not with this person following him. He takes the wrong turn and goes inside a ruined building on his left. There are many people here so he can blend himself and disappear in the crowd.

_But where's the fun in that?_

Smirking to himself, he takes another turn on the right to a dead end dark alley and waiting. a few minutes after that, a tall man with his hood up arrived. He's out of breath and is shocked to find Isak standing there, waiting for him.

"Why are you following me?" Isak says as he takes a gun from his bag and points it to that man.

"I don't.... okay. Right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to stalk you okay? Let's just... talk? Okay?" the man raises his hand in surrender

"What do you want?"

"I just... I know it. Your eyes-"

"So you want to kill me," says Isak without lowering his gun. This man knows about his eyes. Isak has to kill him before that man kills him first.

"No! No, God, No! I would never!" he says in a rush. "I'm just... I noticed you had the Eye and I just.. Please listen to me first okay? I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise"

“If anything, shouldn't I be the one who says that I'm not gonna hurt you since I'm the one who pointed a gun at you?" Isak says while raising one of his eyebrows. "You're weird"

The man chuckled. "I've been called worse"

He has a beautiful laugh. 

_No. No, no, no. Not now Isak, please God._

"How do you know about my eyes?"

"Not many people walking with their hood up, black sunglasses and mask around here. Everything that you do screams that you're desperate to hide your face"

"I had a really big ugly scar from a fight."

"You trade your gun with a contact lens." says even deadpanned. "No one's trade gun for a pair of contact lens"

"I have astigmatism."

"Then wear glasses. No one even bothers to wear contacts since The Annihilation, except of course people who tried to hide the color of their real eyes"

Stupid fucking contact lens. Isak should've stuck with Jonas plan - go straight back after trading. But no, he just has to get the contacts. It's his main goal here after all - the main reason he begged Jonas to let him go to The Central.

Isak stays silent for a minute. "You don't know me, I could be a bad person."

"No. nope. If you're bad you've already pulled the trigger without listening to me first."

"Maybe I'll pull the trigger now-"

"No! Wait, okay? I'll tell you, it's the truth. It's gonna sound crazy but you have to believe me."

Isak raises his eyebrow to let the man continue.

"I have this ability...."

Isak froze

The man takes it as a good sign so he keeps talking, "I have this... I don't know what it is, but I can see people. I know if they're lying, upset, or scared. I know when people being trustworthy or just simply take advantage of you. Like if I'm in the middle of the crowd, there's this color for each person and-"

"You can see their aura," says Isak.

That man nod.

"What do you want from me?" ask Isak, still pointing a gun at him.

He raises his hand and takes his hood off. A mop of blonde hair with a beautiful pair of blue eyes staring right through him. "My name is Even, and I want to join you."

_What the fuck?_

"You hear it right. I want to join you. Take me with you. I can be very discreet and I have my way with people. With my ability, I can help you. I can be your informant. Hell, I can even be the one who goes to the Central for you, so you don't have to expose yourself like this-"

Isak takes some steps forward, approaching Even fast and soon, there's a gun stuck right to Even's heart.

"Listen to me carefully, Even," Isak says. His face just inches away - Even swear he can see Isak's eyes glinting behind those black sunglasses.

"First of all, I don't know you. You can be the Council minion and I wouldn't know. I can't trust you. And second, I am not the person that you need. You need someone with The Eye, you stay here and try to find another person that had it. I can't be the only survivor from The Annihilation. You just have to be patient and you'll find what you need."

Isak put his gun back to his bag and walk past Even. The later grab his wrist. "First of all, I am not the Council minion. I hate them and I want to do everything in my power to take them down," Even says. His blue eyes lit with rage that Isak knows well.

"And second," Even start. He takes off Isak's sunglasses and masks and held his face. "I've been living with this ability to see people for three years. You told me to be patient and wait, I did. For three years, I've been waiting for people with The Eye. I never met once, until I see you."

He caresses Isak's cheeks as no one had before. Even's touch.... it feels different than Jonas or Eva or Noora. There's this blooming feeling that he never felt before.

"Each person has a color. It's always changing, depend on what they feel. But you're different."

"Different how?" Isak whisper. Their faces inches away, he can feel Even's breath on his cheek.

"You don't have a color. I can't see your aura," Even whisper, "Because it's your eyes that changing colors."

Isak's eyes glint - from green to purple, to blue, to yellow. Even can see each color dancing in Isak's eyes, shimmering with gold even in a dim light place.

"Beautiful," says Even with a big smile.

***

"Is It far? Your place?" asks Even behind him.

"We're almost there. C'mon! We need to hurry!"

It's raining already but they keep running, Isak can see The Hut from here - hiding behind those two big oak trees.

"Isak!!"

He can see three blurry figures besides those trees.

"Oh my god, you're soaking! How are the foods? I'm gonna fucking kill you if you ruined my bread!" Eva pulls Isak inside The Hut. Noora takes his hood off and gives him a towel.

"I told you, you can't go to The Central. It's too risky. They could've caught you!" Noora pushes him to sit on the chair. She takes the towel from Isak and starts drying his hair. "You could've got killed!"

Isak pulls Noora's waist and rests his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry, sis."

She stops drying his hair and runs her finger on his blonde locks. "If you don't want me to die young, please don't pull another stupid stunt like this."

"Exactly. I don't want to be a widow that soon, Issy," says Eva, she wraps her arm around Noora's shoulder and kiss her temple.

"I won't. I'm so sorry," Isak says softly. Noora and Eva smile down at him.

Someone clears their throat.

"So, would you care to explain who is this?" Jonas asks. Even is standing behind him, near the door. His wet clothes leave a pool of water on the floor. Isak getting up from his chair and give the towel to Even, who murmured a quiet thank you in return.

"Everyone, this is Even. And he's gonna join us from now on."

Three pairs of eyes staring to him, demand more explanation.

"He has an ability, just like the rest of us."

Eva is the one who quickly walks to Even and offers her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eva."

Even shake her hand. Suddenly, Even can see a glimpse of events - a forest, a river, two boys, a beautiful laugh, and colorful eyes. "Oops, I'm sorry! I don't mean to see your future. I still suck at controlling my power."

Noora goes to Eva's side instantly, holding her hand. "Hey, it's okay. He’s not mad at you. Probably just shocked."

"M-my future?" Even ask dumbly

"My girlfriend here can see the future, but she can't control it. She usually has to hold someone's hand for so long to see a glimpse of their future. But it seems like you're quite special, Even" the blonde girl smile. "My name is Noora. And that one with the big eyebrows that trying to escape-" a loud bang heard from behind him. When even turn around, the door is closed and Jonas is rubbing his forehead. "-is Jonas. C'mon Jonas says hey to Even," says Noora calmly, like there's nothing weird happen before.

Jonas gives him a curt nod but his eyes still send daggers towards Even.

"What're your abilities?" ask Jonas

"I can see your aura."

Jonas scoff.

"Yeah. And I can pretty much tell how much you don't like me," Even replies shortly.

"Watch your mouth," says Jonas, his fist clenched and even swears to God he can see some electric sparks from it.

Jonas suddenly stops and stare to Even's right, Isak stood there silently. His eyes are purple with a speck of gold. After a while Jonas sigh and nod. "Okay, Issy. As you wish. I'm just gonna check the perimeter for a while. You guys can start dinner without me," he walks around and pulls the door, but it won't budge. "I'm so sorry, Noora. Could you please open this door for me?"

Noora smirk, and the door wide open - allowing Jonas to go outside to the downpour rain.

"Okay then! Let's eat!" Eva smiles widely while hooking her arms around her girlfriend. They both go to the back of the Hut and prepare some meals.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Even.

"Well, you can't be the only one who has abilities right? We all have it here," says Isak casually. He sits on the floor, his back against the wall. Even come and sit beside him.

"So... Eva can see the future, Noora can move things, and Jonas can release thunder from his hand?"

Isak simply nods. His eyes changing color again.

"What about you?" ask Even softly. He's watching Isak's face like Isak is the most interesting person in the world.

_This._

Even froze. Isak doesn't even speak, but he can hear him clearly.

_Don't be afraid. I don't usually use this ability. It makes people hate me. And they hunt my eyes because of this._

Isak stands and goes near a round table with four chairs around it. He sits in one of the chairs. Noora and Eva come with bread and a pot full of steaming stew.

"Is Jonas done checking the perimeter?" asked Eva.

"He's on his way back," Isak answered.

Even sending him a confused look.

"He can feel Jonas's mind," Noora explains. "But he has to be near. They probably keep talking inside Jonas's mind since he left that door anyway."

"Or Issy can just simply make Jonas come back here, whether he wants it or not!" Eva smirk to Isak. The later is pouting. 

"Hey! I don't do that. He's coming back by his own accord."

Even is silent for a minute before his brain catching up. "Are you a mind reader?"

_Actually, it's mind control. I'm still learning though._

The front door open and Jonas walk in, he took off his wet clothes and walk to what even thinks is probably his bedroom. After a while, he's out of the room with warm clothes and takes a chair with him. He put the chair near the table and sit there. Everyone is staring at Even that still sits on the floor.

Jonas raises his eyebrows, "You wanna join us here, dude?"

Even stand up from his position and take the last chair left.

_It's not too late to back off now, you know._

Even look at everyone - Noora and Eva, smiling, both having a pink aura. Jonas is surrounded by a gray color, but his face is friendlier. And last, Isak. No color surround him. But his eyes keep changing color - blue, purple, pink, red, orange - and Even can't help to feel mesmerized. He wants to stay. He wants to know all of them more.

Isak smiles.

_Well, Even. Welcome to this weird family, then._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to be my beta reader? :")


End file.
